Crystal Lowe
Crystal Lowe played Cassandra in the season 2 episdoe Headshot. Crystal Lowe (born January 20, 1981) is a Canadian film and television actress. Lowe is best known as a Scream Queen for her roles in the horror films Children of the Corn: Revelation (2001), Final Destination 3 (2006), Black Christmas (2006), Wrong Turn 2: Dead End (2007), Yeti (2008) and Killer Mountain (2010). Early life Lowe was born in Vancouver, British Columbia to a Chinese father and a Scottish mother.[1] On August 8, 2009 Lowe married her fiance Miko Tomasevich at Vancouver's historic Hycroft Manor. Career Lowe started her career as a model. At the age of 15 she made her way into the world of acting. Her first role was as Nya on an episode of Stargate SG-1. Lowe went on to guest star in several popular television shows like Masters of Horror, Psych, Supernatural, Stargate: Atlantis, The L Word plus many more. Lowe's first film role came in 2000 when she was cast in the film Get Carter. Soon after she was cast as Tiffany in the horror film Children of the Corn: Revelation. In 2006 Crystal was cast as Ashlyn Halperin in Final Destination 3. This role is her best known role to date. Her next role was as Lauren in the remake of Black Christmas. Just after Black Christmas, Lowe went on to star as Elena in Wrong Turn 2. She is considered a "scream queen" after her appearances in these horror films. After her work on Wrong Turn 2, Lowe went onto do cameo roles in the films Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer and Good Luck Chuck. In 2008 she was reunited with her Final Destination 3 Co-star Amanda Crew in the film That One Night. Also in 2008, Lowe was cast in supporting roles for the films Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon, Poison Ivy: The Secret Society and Center Stage: Turn It Up. In 2009, Lowe had a small role in the action film Driven to Kill with Steven Seagal. She was cast as the female lead Rose in the film Charlie. The film has yet to be released. In 2010, Lowe appeared as Zoe in the film Hot Tub Time Machine, Vala in in the 9th season of the CW show Smallville and as Nina in Sheldon Wilson's horror/thriller film Killer Mountain. In mid 2011, Lowe was cast as Tina in A Little Bit Zombie and as Piper/Peaches in the TV movie To The Mat. She has also been cast alongside Cam Gigandet, Penn Badgley and Kaley Cuoco in Darkness Falls, expected to be released in 2012. In early 2012 Crystal was cast as Toby Nance, one of the lead characters in the new series Primeval: New World. As off the 18th of April 2012 Lowe's films have grossed over 900 million worldwide. Filmography Films Television series Television movies References #'^' Canadian actress Crystal Lowe (interview) – AsianceMagazine.com. External links *Crystal Lowe at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Females